The invention relates to a connector for securing a protection device to a cable, and in particular to a connector for immovably securing a protection device on an electrical cable assembly of the type used to supply ground power to aircraft at airports. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a relatively smooth connector that facilitates easy handling of the cable assembly, that does not significantly increase the diameter of the plug portion of the assembly, that forms a secure immovable disposition of the protection device about the cable portion of the assembly, and which is capable of withstanding the wear and tear encountered during normal use of the electrical cable assembly.